


reaching for me

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (but only for a little bit), Dancing, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, Pining, Post-Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, but badly written!, they're teenagers and so am i so please don't be weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz let out an overly dramatic groan and flopped over so she could bury her head in her pillow, Amity’s unfairly adorable laugh ringing her ears.or; Luz learns not to take advice from King, discovers the finer aspects of Boiling Isles cuisine and (finally) asks a cute girl out.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 286





	reaching for me

**Author's Note:**

> hey! full disclosure; this is a fic about minors, written by a minor. i'm begging you guys not to be weird, they are _fourteen_.
> 
> thank you to my betas @cyntrix-gm and @pelicanplaguemask, both on tumblr! without them this would just be... so much worse. 
> 
> title from 'I don't Want to Lose' by Mary Oliver
> 
> yes there is an outrageous amount of stammering, ers and uhs and blushing in this fic but consider; it's canon. and yes i did give amity the strawberry dress.

“It’s the traditional Grom dance!” Amity insisted, the soft light reflected from the spinning demon up above, making her look even more beautiful than usual. She was always beautiful, of course, Luz’s poor heart melted every time she laughed or smiled or did that thing where her nose scrunches up when she was thinking.

“Yeah, well, this is the traditional Luz Dance,” Luz said as she spun around, sweeping into a dramatic bow. Her heart grew a few sizes bigger when she was rewarded with that adorable giggle, and Luz felt her face grow red. Just the dancing and lights, of course, the loud mess of people and music that always put a spring in her step. “It’s much more fun!”

They had already danced, of course, but this time there was no shadowy monster or looming fear of rejection, just two friends on the dance floor. Willow and Gus had gone off to mingle, and Eda had gone to do whatever chaperones did. It was just them and the music vibrating through the floor.

“Come on!” She said, holding a hand out to Amity with a smile on her face, open and inviting. The witch took it, pulling her closer suddenly much to Luz’s surprise, stumbling slightly as she regained her balance. Amity turned bright red - she must be getting a little overheated too - and looked like she was about to mumble an apology before Luz started softly swaying.

It wasn’t all that complicated, and it looked a little odd to be doing something so slow amid the teenagers all doing their best to outshine each other with energetic dance moves, but Luz found that she liked it. 

This way, she could be closer to Amity, smelling what was probably some fancy Boiling Isles conditioner and perfume that was a bit too floral and inexpertly applied. Luz liked it though, despite the faint scent of something rotten under the conditioner, not that there were many thoughts going through her head. 

There wasn't much room for it when all she could think about is how cute Amity’s smile was, and how happy she was like this. Nothing out of the normal, but then started the twisting in her gut, and the too-wide smile and-

Oh. _Oh_. This explained some things.

Luz Noceda had a crush on Amity Blight, and it might end up killing her. 

\---

Luz let out an overly dramatic groan and flopped over so she could bury her head in her pillow, Amity’s unfairly adorable laugh ringing her ears. She kind of scrunched up her nose, and it was really more of a giggle, and Luz had asked her to go with her to grom. As friends, because she was a monumental idiot who couldn’t manage to ask a cute girl out.

It had made Amity so happy though, and she’d given her that little smile, and they’d held hands, and Luz had finally placed that odd squirming feeling in her stomach. But it had been a few days now, and still, Luz was busily running through every moment of it in her head.

She wasn’t used to crushing on people who she could reasonably ask out. Not that she could ask Amity out, because she wasn’t insane. Or brave, or even staying here or- Luz buried her head in her pillow and screamed a bit. She’d never asked anyone out before, and she wasn’t quite sure how it worked. 

Romance books informed her it should be passionate, and involve some amount of kissing and dramatic fighting for her hand. Luz wasn’t quite sure if she was up to kissing, but the dramatic fighting posed another problem. Amity had wanted to ask out someone else, not her. 

But she had carried her. Luz Noceda, with her little nerd arms (turns out moving to a deadly fantasy land made for some good exercise though), had picked up Amity Blight. That had to be either the best or worse thing in her life, and she was leaning towards the former. Still, Amity had looked so cute in that uniform, and when she had run, Luz might have died a little inside. Luz groaned again and pulled the covers up over her head so she could wallow in her embarrassment.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Came a familiar high voice, and something wiggled into her little blanket cave to settle in her arms. King’s bright yellow eyes blinked slowly at her, reflecting oddly in the low light. Luz giggled and scratched his belly, feeling a little better as he rolled over happily.

“I have a crush!” She said, grinning for a second before her face fell a little bit, “She likes someone else, though.”

“So? You just have to prove your ruthlessness then!” King exclaimed, thrusting one tiny little fist into the air. Luz giggled again, scratching him under the chin. “Yes, yes, right there…” he wiggled closer to her. 

“I picked her up, does that count?” Luz asked a trifle nervously, “And I might have shown off a bit during Grudgby…” 

“You’re off to a great start! Now you just have to bring her a sign of your dedication to providing,” King wiggled out from under the covers, squeaking adorably. Luz peeked out from under the covers so she could see him in his “proclamation position”, tail tucked around his legs. “A mouse maybe, or perhaps even a rat.”

“Ew! I am not giving Amity a _rat_ ,” Luz pulled an exaggerated face of disgust, “But maybe you’re right, I can give her a gift or something.”

“I’m always right,” King told her smugly, going over to butt at her hand for head scratches, which she obligingly gave. “I still think you should go with a rat, though.”

“No rats,” she said firmly, reaching over to grab her notebook from the floor beside her and beginning to scribble madly in it. King settled into a circle beside her, occasionally receiving a head scratch when she paused to consider what to do. 

The plan went something like this; Give Amity gifts (possibly to prove her magical might???), Fight on her behalf (does Grudgby count??), Learn how to flirt (ask Eda?), Ask Amity out! That last one was surrounded by a big red bubble, with a little doodle of them holding hands in the corner. Luz looked at her work with a proud smile before poking King awake.

“Just one more second… you’ll suffer for this…” King woke up with some reluctance, though a few scratches fixed that. He scrambled onto her lap so he could look at it, scribbling a few corrections in the margins before giving it an approving nod. 

Luz smiled over at him, hesitantly bumped fists with him, and then celebrated. 

Thus, Luz’s Foolproof Four-Step Plan to Asking Amity Out was born.

\---

“Hey, Eda…” Luz asked hesitantly from the door, leaning against it in an attempt to look cool that never failed to well… fail. The older witch just snorted, absently patting the couch without looking up from her magazine.

“Whaddya want, kid?” Eda said, eyes still scanning the magazine pages, not taking anything in anymore. “Come on, be quick, I want to finish this before I have to set up shop.” 

“I…” Luz sat down, fidgeting nervously with her earrings, “I want you to tell me how to flirt,” she said in a rush. 

Eda blinked at her in surprise for a second before she burst out laughing, “Sorry, sorry, it’s just not every day someone comes to me for love advice. Which is weird, because I am the best at it.”

Luz’s head was suddenly filled with images of the Warden, and she started considering her stance on who was the master here. Not her, but it probably wasn’t Eda either now that she thought about it. Still, desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“So, you’ve got a crush, huh?” Eda said, grinning at her with some very sharp teeth, “Is it that Amity kid… oh, it _is_. You’ve got it easy then, she’s head over heels for you.”

“She is not!” Luz squeaked, only to be met with Eda raucous laughter and a hand messing up her hair. 

“Aww, that’s adorable,” Eda said, one hand pressed to her side as she doubled up laughing. She wiped the tears from her eyes, “Alright, here’s the deal. Normally I’d tell you to play hard to get and aloof, but I don’t think you can manage that. So what you have to do is compliment her, tell her that her hair is pretty or her magic is scary…” 

Luz diligently took notes as Eda continued her instructions, hands folded in her lap and legs neatly crossed like she was imparting with vast knowledge. 

\--- 

“I have a plan,” Luz said, waving her hands wildly in the face of Willow’s raised eyebrow, “I’m going to win her over with gifts and compliments.” 

“Look, I’m not saying she doesn’t have a crush on you… she does, Luz, don’t give me that look, but do you think this is the right way to go about it?” Willow said, mouth twisted into a concerned frown. 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Gus said helpfully, giving Luz a thumbs up. He’d recently learnt it was a common human gesture and had become a bit obsessed. 

“See? _Gus_ thinks my plan is great,” Luz crossed her arms with all the dramatic indignation she could muster, “Anyway, what else am I supposed to do?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, _ask her out_ ,” Willow said, the sarcastic smile dropping for a second so she could wave at a passing student, who smiled back. 

It made Luz so happy to see her friend finally getting the recognition she deserved that for a second, her words didn’t catch up to her brain. But then she turned red and started stammering wildly before burying her head in her hands. “I can’t! She’s got a crush on someone else.” 

“The only person she has a crush on is _you_ , Luz,” Willow said, looking over at her fondly and shaking her head in apparent exasperation. 

“Well, I have a gift to give her,” Luz tucked the neatly wrapped box into her backpack, “And besides, we’re going to be late.” 

__Willow’s eyes widened, before checking her weird probably-a-watch and rushing off with only a quick wave. Gus followed her, shouting encouraging remarks she couldn’t quite hear._ _

__Luz followed them, heading towards her next class with a determined frown, Amity’s gift feeling abnormally heavy in her backpack. She had spent hours making it, with King giving ‘helpful’ tips and Eda sitting on the couch and teasing her. It had turned out nearly perfect, though, and Amity was going to love it. Hopefully. Probably. Definitely not, and she should just burn it._ _

The bell screamed before she could finish the glyph, though, and it was loud enough to startle her out of any destructive thoughts. With all the unfounded confidence she could muster, Luz marched over to the lockers. Within seconds a head of green hair caught her eye, and Luz lit up. 

“Hey, Amity!” She called to her friend, who turned red and blushed a little as she waved back. Luz was a bit worried she had a blood circulation problem - could that cause blushing? Maybe she should do some research. 

__“Hi, Luz,” Amity said, grinning shyly at her and Luz’s brain briefly short-circuited._ _

__“Uh, I have a present for you!” Luz half-shouted, thrusting it towards her. She had taken a lot of care wrapping it, doodling a little Amity face on the mint green paper. It was supposed to match her hair, and Luz had spent hours agonising over whether she should pick pink or green._ _

__“Oh!” Amity’s blush, only just starting to fade, returned into full force as she took it with shaking hands._ _

__“To match your hair - it’s very pretty! - uh, your hair, that is, not the wrapping paper,” Luz said, shooting her a thumbs up and then briefly suffering from an overload of embarrassment._ _

__“You- you think my hair is pretty?” Amity was still staring down at her gift, apparently very focused on it. That meant she liked it, or at least she probably did. Or maybe it meant that she hated it and Luz should’ve never even tried this._ _

__“And that your magic is scary!” Luz blurted out, remembering what Eda had said. It certainly seemed to work, because Amity grinned widely and squeaked._ _

__Amity almost dropped the gift, before seeming to remember that it was there and carefully tugging the tape loose. She even folded up the bit with the drawing neatly, tucking it into her pocket, which might be a good sign._ _

__When she opened the box Amity seemed to lose her train of thought, staring at the hand-painted figure of Azura and her rival Hecate. Personally speaking Luz thought she’d done pretty well, even if the colours were a bit off and the details a tad messy. She’d also switched Hecate’s hair colour to green, but only because she didn’t have orange paint._ _

__What Luz knew Amity would love was the limited edition, perfectly preserved copy of the Good Witch Azura; Deadly Battle of Wills. Amity seemed focused on the figure though, turning it this way and that with an admiring look._ _

__“Do you like it then?” Luz shuffled nervously, rubbing the back of her head._ _

__“I love it! I love- Er, it was very nice of you!” Amity turned red again, placing the figure carefully back into the box so she could hug it close to her chest. “The figure is perfect, and the book must have been really expensive… just, thank you?”_ _

__“I’m glad you like it!” Luz practically lit up, hugging her tightly, made only slightly awkward with manoeuvring around the box. Amity made a strangled noise, so Luz loosened her grip (she hadn’t thought it was that tight, but Amity was bright red again so it must have been)._ _

__“Um, did anything… prompt this?” Amity asked, reaching up to tuck hair that wasn’t actually out of place behind her ear._ _

__“Right! Uh, so I know you have a crush on someone else, and you don’t have to say who, obviously, and it won’t change our relationship!” Luz barreled on, missing the way Amity's eyes widened, “But would you maybe, possibly want to go out with me? On a date. A romantic one, that is. Uh.”_ _

__Amity had turned a truly remarkable shade of red, made a high, strangled squeaking sound and then momentarily lost her voice. The two girls stood there for a second, Luz growing more and more anxious and Amity trying to process the whole… situation._ _

__“You. Me. Going out. _Romantically_ ,” Amity said faintly, “That would be good. Very good, in fact, it's great. Er, that’s a yes!” At this point Amity turned and ran, conveniently just before the bell started screaming. _ _

__Luz grinned - mission successful!_ _

__\---_ _

__“So… what do people normally do on dates?” Luz flopped onto the couch beside Eda, who opened one eye before groaning and turning to the side._ _

__“No. I will _not_ be engaging in your weird teenage drama,” Eda kept her eyes stubbornly closed. _ _

__“Edaaaa,” Luz did her best puppy dog eyes at her, spinning around a little in celebration when she saw Eda groan and sat down, blanket firmly wrapped around her shoulders._ _

__“Fine, but only if you leave me alone for the rest of the day,” Eda said, ignoring Luz’s loud cheers. “So listen closely, my young apprentice - good, good, you’re listening. Now, when is this date?”_ _

__“Tonight!” Luz wilted slightly when she saw Eda’s look of disbelief, “It’s just that I made reservations already and… it’s in two hours.”_ _

__“No, no, it’s fine,” said a frazzled looking Eda, “So who is the lucky kid?”_ _

__“Amity Blight! I know I’m her second choice, but I’m excited about this, and I know that if I can pull off this date she’ll be enamoured,” Luz grinned brightly._ _

__“So my advice worked? Hah, knew it! Now, what you want to do is go all out - she clearly likes your special brand of… weirdness. So you go out, get some good food, flirt… uh, it’s been a while since I was a teenager.”_ _

__“Hmm… maybe I should have asked Willow or Gus instead,” Luz stroked her chin in serious contemplation, before brightening up. “I’ll just wing it! That’s the perfect plan, I am so smart.”_ _

__“Aww, your unearned confidence is endearing,” Eda ruffled her hair, laughing at her indignation, “Now come on, leave me to my nap.”_ _

__“But Edaaaa, I don’t know what to wear on a date,” Luz turned her puppy dog eyes on again, full-force._ _

__“Nope, nope, I am _not_ falling for that again…” Eda closed her eyes again, before slowly peeking at her with one eye and groaning, “Ugh, fine. But this is the _last_ time.”_ _

__“Thank you!” Luz threw her arms around her, giggling as the older witch dramatically finished her off. “But I am not wearing anything like one of your ugly suits.”_ _

__“Hey! My suits are not ugly,” Eda crossed her arms so she could glare at her with more force, only to be met by Luz’s signature Smile of Love._ _

__“Right, right, of course, now come on!”_ _

__Eda proved to be surprisingly good at picking out a fitting outfit, even if she did force Luz to stay still while she experimented with makeup (Luz didn’t like it much, but the glittery eyeshadow was fun). A nice button-up and a black jacket, paired with a long, brightly patterned skirt - similar to what she had worn the Grom, but a little less formal. She even pinned her bi pride pin to the lapel because - well, it was fitting, and added a little bit more colour._ _

__“There! You look great, kid” Eda grinned proudly over her shoulder as she spun Luz to face the mirror, giving her a thumbs up._ _

__“Thank you! Now, to go out and wow her.” Luz said, the last part mostly mumbled to herself._ _

__\---_ _

__Luz should not have done this. She was overdressed, the eyeshadow was way too much even if she did look cool and Amity was just going out with her because she was afraid her crush would reject her. This was a terrible, terrible idea and her anxiety was only rising as she drummed her fingers on the sticky tabletop of the only restaurant on the Boiling Isles._ _

__It was a nice place she supposed, with the signature Boiling Isles charm. Various… creative decorations, subtle yellow lighting and the sharp smell of something rotting, by now familiar to Luz. By all rights it should be one of Luz’s favourite places in this world and her own, but the increasing worry that she was about to get stood up wouldn’t leave her. She had even gotten the good table, with the fancy clawed feet and it’s place beside the window - a nice view, too, with the glittering sea stretching out before her. No Amity, though, and that was the whole point of this._ _

__But Amity wouldn’t just leave her waiting here. Amity was too nice for that, even with all her general adorable spikiness. Maybe she had gotten caught up in something, or lost or-_ _

__“Hey, Luz!” A voice interrupted her thoughts, a frantically waving hand catching her attention. And _wow_ this had been a great idea. Because that was Amity standing there, grinning widely and with her hair down, eyeliner freshly applied. She was wearing a purple dress, a shade paler than her school uniform but with a long skirt patterned with small strawberries at the hem. It was without a doubt, the prettiest thing she had ever seen._ _

__“Amity! Um, you look very nice,” Luz squashed down the urge to give her a thumbs up or flashing her finger guns, instead just giving her an equally wide smile._ _

__“So do you! Very nice,” Amity turned red again and sat down - Luz supposed it was a bit stuffy in the restaurant, but she hadn’t thought it was that bad. “Er, have you ordered?”_ _

__“Nope! I was waiting for you - to be honest some of these dishes seem kinda… odd,” Luz opened the menu, tapping on one of the more strange recipes. Sometimes Luz found herself wishing for her mother’s cooking, tostones with squeezed lime, or even just a can of soda without any eyeballs._ _

__“Oh! That’s one of my favourites… er, might not be the best for you though,” Amity flipped through the menu, before jabbing her finger at one of the simpler dishes, “There! That one was based on earth cuisine.”_ _

__Luz squinted at it, “That’s a… hamburger? With weird looking meat, and is that… nevermind. I’ll get that then!” she looked up to see Amity smiling fondly at her, prompting a squeak from the human._ _

__Amity turned red and busied herself with the stressful business of ordering, even pouring Luz a glass of water. By the time she had finished her face was much less red - the water must have helped._ _

__They sat in awkward silence for a bit until their food came - quickly enough that Luz assumed magic was involved. Maybe she could figure out how she could use magic for cooking - would the fire glyph come into it? Or maybe something she hadn’t discovered yet._ _

__Luz bit into her probably-hamburger, pleasantly surprised when it turned out that it tasted very nearly normal, if with an odd aftertaste. She scrunched up her face a little at the texture, though, looking up to find Amity staring at her again._ _

__The other girl blushed again and turned back to her food, and Luz couldn’t help but take the opportunity to stare a bit herself - Amity really did look pretty like this, especially with her hair down._ _

__There was no conversation while they ate except for the occasional comment on the quality of the food. After they finished the silence only grew more uncomfortable, and with it Luz’s fidgeting became more agitated. “So, uh…” Luz said, grinning over at Amity. “This is weird, right? Do you want to… leave? Like, go to my house.”_ _

__“Uh, if you want to? I don’t want to intrude and… yes,” Amity took another gulp from her glass of water, before standing up. “Do you mind if I pay? It’s just that my parents… er, I stole some money from them._ _

__Luz grinned, pulling out a small drawstring bag from her pocket, “I stole some snails from Eda too! She wouldn’t mind, probably, since she did encourage it.”_ _

__Amity laughed, and Luz was never going to get tired of that, “Split it then?”_ _

__Luz shook out some snails from the bag and handed them over to her, “Here you go! I’ll be waiting outside if that’s okay? Or I can go up and-”_ _

__“No, no, this is fine! See you then,” Amity said, leaving rather abruptly after that, leaving Luz to shrug and go wait outside. It was on the cold side she noted, not enough to bother her through her jacket but enough that she worried about Amity with her short-sleeves._ _

__Luz jumped when the bell clanged, relaxing with a bright smile when she saw Amity, “Oh, hey! All done?”_ _

__“Yeah! Are you ready to go?” Amity asked her, rubbing her arms in the face of the chill in the air._ _

__“Mmhmm… are you okay? You seem a bit cold - here,” Luz shrugged off her jacket and draped it over Amity’s shoulders, suddenly glad for the thick material of her shirt. She pulled it around herself, smiling back at Luz._ _

__“Thank you, Luz, that's really nice of you,” Amity paused for a bit, forehead scrunched up in thought, which needed to be added to Luz’s list of her favourite expressions now. She seemed to come to a decision quickly, though, leaning over to brush a kiss on Luz’s cheek._ _

__There was a beat of silence before Amity started stammering something, and Luz made a very intelligent, graceful sound that could absolutely not be categorized as a squawk._ _

__“Right! That was nice and um… home it is!” Luz said, voice still a bit high and face unusually hot as she turned to march down the street. She was suddenly glad that the Owl House was so close to the town, despite Eda’s grumbling about proper fugitive activities._ _

__The walk was blessedly short, which meant that there didn’t need to be any small talk. It was almost nice though, with the moon shining brightly down on them, the things with eyes peeking around the trees keeping respectfully to themselves tonight. Luz snuck glances at Amity sometimes, the way the wonder in her eyes caught the moonlight, the smile on her face. Sometimes she thought she found Amity looking back at her and it made something in her chest unfurl and beat rapidly, warm and solid._ _

__“It’s a beautiful night,” she said quietly, like she didn’t want to break whatever spell was in place, but Amity just smiled at her with the kind of fondness that she has only seen glimpses of before. It made the breath in her throat halt, and the strange warm thing in her chest beat its wings a little faster._ _

__“Yeah,” Amity said, looking up at the sky for a second turning that brilliant smile back on her, “It really is.”_ _

__Luz cleared her throat awkwardly, glancing around for a distraction before letting out a loud whoop. “Look! We’re here!” she took one of Amity’s hands and dragged her into a run, not seeming to notice her blush or the way she had to hold onto her jacket so it wouldn’t fall off._ _

__She slowed to a tiptoeing walk as she reached the door, careful not to wake Hooty, who was a guaranteed mood breaker. She held up a finger to her lips so Amity would know to be quiet so as not to wake Eda._ _

__It was a bit like a spy movie really, creeping around the silent house in their nice clothes. Luz had a little fun with it of course, leaping around a bit whenever she could, and after a bit of hesitation Amity joined her._ _

__They two girls collapsed into a giggling pile on her mattress, clutching their sides and still trying to be quiet. Luz occasionally shushed her, which might have had more impact if she wasn’t out of breath from giggling._ _

__“Well, Agent Blight? Did you enjoy your date- I mean mission?” Luz asked once she had the breath to talk. Her voice didn’t show the nervousness she was feeling, even if her relentless fidgeting did._ _

__“Yeah! It was really, really lovely,” Amity sat up, stealing the blankets as she did so, Luz’s jacket discarded in favour of wrapping her stolen goods around her shoulder._ _

__“Hey! I’m glad you liked it. Even if you are a blanket thief,” Luz lifted her nose up in the face of Amity’s shocked gasp, “I said it! But really, I had fun too. I know I’m not the person you wanted to ask to Grom, but…”_ _

__“Er, about that…” Amity said, fiddling with something in her lap, “I maybe, possibly was going to ask you? It’s just that you’re so kind and funny and- and your magic is really scary too!” She said in a rush before pulling the blanket over her head._ _

__Luz was currently taking a few moments to process that while her mouth made some useless stammering noises. Once a few things clicked into place - namely the whole blushing thing, she found her facial muscles quite beyond her control._ _

__Luz crawled forward so she could tuck herself up beside Amity, pulling the blanket around them both. “You really are brilliant, aren’t you? Just - _wow_ , me?” _ _

__Amity tucked her head into her shoulder, taking Luz’s hand in a brief moment of bravery. “Of course you - you’re just… amazing? In every imaginable way.”_ _

__“Oh, uh- you too?” Luz found that pathway between her brain and mouth wasn’t working quite well. “I um… this was really nice.”_ _

__The two girls stayed curled up on Luz’s mattress for the most part, the night filled with giggled conversations and Luz’s grand renditions of her favourite Azura book. Eda found them curled up together in the morning, and immediately did the obvious thing and nabbed Luz’s phone and took a picture of them looking all cute._ _

__Luz would have a little printed-out version of that photo on her for all of her life. It wasn’t the only photo she has of them, but it ended up being one of her favourites._ _


End file.
